


Chat (French) vs Chat (English)

by lunabey2sky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat vs Chat, Classes, English vs French, F/M, Fluff, School, home work, lots and lots of fluff, possible identaty reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabey2sky/pseuds/lunabey2sky
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are becoming closer, but Ladybug is still wanting to keep their identity a secret,... Could one foreign  language class possibly change that?





	Chat (French) vs Chat (English)

**Author's Note:**

> So you know  “*when you see speech like this they are speaking English*”;  “when you see regular speech like this they are speaking French”.

Ladybug was getting sick of how pushy Chat was being. True, she was more relaxed working around his flirtations and teased him more; he was her partner after all. She trusted him with her life, but really, didn't he know how dangerous it was to reveal their civilian identities? Hawkmoth just wouldn't stop, and them suddenly hanging together like best friends out of the suits would be too obvious. What about her family? Her friends? Adrien? She couldn't put them at risk, especially her potential love life with Adrien. What if Chat scared him or convinced Adrien she was taken? What if Chat sabotaged every opportunity she would have with Adrien? She couldn't live with it. No, it was too risky. Chat Noir couldn't   know... but Chat did find ways to give hints…  
"Hey Bug?"  
"Yes Chat?"  
"What does your Miraculous look like out of the suit?"  
"... Earrings?" Ladybug said while staring down at the street from the building they were sitting on trying to figure out what Chat meant with his question.  
"No, I mean are they red or white, or maybe silver? My ring is silver when I’m out of the suit," Chat said while shifting his Miraculous into her line of sight, "and I'm just me." He shrugged.  
"Chat..." Ladybug started to say, moving Chat's hand out of her face and back to his own personal space.  
"What? It's not like I'm revealing any personal stuff. I know mine keeps the same shape and just changes color, but does yours?"  
"Chat, this... we can't, Kitty. You know it's risky"  
"Come on, Bug," he pushed, giving the girl a slight nudge and his side smile.  
"No," She chuckled a little while shaking her head. "Then you're going to look at every girl's ears for black studs and start flirting."  
There was silence for a bit, and when Ladybug looked over, meeting Chat's cheshire grin, he said, "So yours are black?"  
"...Uh" crap, she’d let her mouth get away from her again.  
"Don't worry milady, I'm willing to be the other stud in your life." He wiggled his eyebrows while leaning closer to her.  
"Now Chat," pushing him back by the nose, "you seem to already have a ring," gesturing to his Miraculous.  
"But it's only so we can be a thing, milady.” He reached over to take Ladybug’s hand but missed as she was starting to stand up.  
"It's too late to wing it," she said as she wound up her yo-yo and shot it to the next building, pulling the string to make sure it was secure, "so I'll just fly off... Good night, Chat Noir."  
"Good night, Ladybug."  
>>>time skip>>>  
Marinette liked school, learning, and spending time with friends. Her favorite classes were French, Math and Art. She still struggled with Science and her foreign language class, English. Learning any new language was hard, but Marinette tried, and she knew she would need it for the future. It wasn't all bad though since Adrien was in her class, so she could stare at him and dream of the happy future they could have... would have... That might have been the main reason she was struggling since on the rare days when Adrien wasn't in class, she understood the lessons with no real distractions.  
Today was one of those days when Adrien didn't make it to their English class. Marinette barely made it due to the akuma attack earlier that morning. She thought she might have had time for a quick nap before class, but she really didn't, and Tikki was so kind to remind her of that fact when she let her transformation fall and got her cookie. In class, they were assigned to start a conversation with a peer to work on their conversational skills. Marinette was now thanking all the tourists that came into her family bakery because she at least understood how the conversation was suppose to flow even if she couldn't speak the language well.  
Marinette was wandering around the school trying to find a friend to practice with when she tripped. Expecting to get further acquainted with the floor as she had in the past when she tripped, Marinette was surprised to have a set of strong arms that seemed to come out of nowhere to catch her. She first noticed the tan skin of the arms, then softness of the hands holding her when she noticed a silver ring and froze...  
"...Like my ring is silver when I am out of the suit and just me."  Marinette remembered the conversation she had with Chat a few days back at the end of their patrol. 'DUMB STUPID CAT,' Marinette thought to herself, making her think twice when seeing any silver ring. 'Doesn't he know the danger or is he just wanting to start problems.' She hears a laugh, his laugh, making fun of her flustered state, 'That dumb cat is so getting it when I see him next,' she thought.  
"Are you alright..." she hears from the boy holding her. As Marinette wondered how she almost forgot the reason as to why she was in his arms, she caught the stranger say under his breath, "...Princess?" like she wasn't suppose to hear him say it, but he couldn't resist.  
How could she not hear it being so close to him, feeling his chest move when he spoke. 'Dumb Cat, what was he thinking? You're giving yourself away,' she thought. Marinette considered that no one else really calls her "Princess" except Chat, but others do have the capacity to do so. 'Could it really be him? Well, no one else is around,' Marinette looks down seeing her English book now on the floor in front of her she comes up with a plan to test her theory out.  
"...Chat?"  
His body freezes, stiffening from her words. Marinette looks up seeing wide green eyes, perfect golden hair, O-shaped lips, and feels herself stiffening realizing that it's Adrien Agrest holding her. 'Oh no,' She thinks, 'I messed up... they couldn't be... could they?'  
"Marinette..."  
"*Do you want to* chat?" Marinette blurted out, and Adrien blinked while giving Marinette a questioning look. "S-sorry, I-I-I'm trying to work on my conversational English, b-but I seem to keep saying ‘chat’ wrong, and Mrs. Bustier asked us to find a peer to practice with and I was wondering… uh, I am so sorry to bug you about this right after I fell on you. I-I mean fell and you had to catch me again... it was just my luck to trip right when you were walking by..." and it was, knowing her luck as Marinette to trip, with Chat being the person to catch her, but it was her Ladybug luck to be caught by her crush, and finding out they are the same person. Marinette was starting to think this was getting to be a long day, and she was ready to go home and disappear.  
Adrien looked at Marinette, as she brushed her hair back, seeing her earrings in a new light.  “...then you're going to look at every girl's ears for black studs and start flirting,”  Adrien remembered and started wondering, 'could this be Ladybug? Could my princess be my lady as well?' He thought this would be the best news in the world. Then Adrien remembered the stinky Kwami in his bag who would either be laughing at his situation or asleep not caring what was happening. 'I can't be that lucky, can I? What if I'm wrong? I could ruin things with both Marinette and Ladybug if I'm not careful with handling this, especially now that Marinette has just asked me for help.' Adrien felt Marinette leave his embrace walking away mumbling to herself. 'Why is she walking away?,’ he wondered. ‘Oh no, I kept quiet for too long and scared her off. Great going Adrien, you really are some smooth cat.'  
Adrien started to move and reached for the girl as she walked away. "Marinette, wait." Marinette stopped and looked back at Adrien, who instead moved his arm that was reaching for her to scratch the back of his neck instead. Looking shyly to the floor, Adrien started to speak, "*I would be delighted to help you with your English,*" then brought his bright green eyes to met her bluebells, "*and maybe we could even cat?*"  
Marinette eyed Adrien, blinked and shook her head a bit, replying "Don't you mean *chat*?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked my story, please leave comments!!!
> 
> Also posted on my fanfiction and tumbler accounts


End file.
